Cursed Series 3: A Matter Of Emotion
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Reunion At A Hunt. When 16 year old Chloe realizes a Gaki is using Metropolis as a hunting ground, she calls Sam for help. Of course she didn't realize that this mightn't be one of the best choices considering... slight Chloe/Sam Lois/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Reunion At A Hunt

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133: Gaki.

A/N: The **age of consent** in Kansas is 16 years of age.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chuckling deep in her throat, Chloe whimpered as she was lifted and turned, pressed against the humid alley wall. Her gloved hands went to dark silky hair, fingers fisting in those locks, swallowing the grunt of pleasure he emitted. Her breaths came out erratically, her body heating up pleasurably as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers trailing roughly down the back of his head, neck, to dig deeply into the muscles of his shoulders.

"_Fuck_, sugar." He whispered into her lips, hissing in pleasure.

One hand cupped her breast and the other trailed up her thigh before venturing under the folds of her skirt.

Chloe bucked against him.

"_Tease_." He chuckled.

A scream echoed throughout the darkness.

They went tense before he put her down, and together they ran down the alley and took a left, coming upon a gruesome discovery.

Another couple had been taking advantage of the alleyway of the Metropolis club district...and now the girl lay dead, torn to pieces on the ground...and there was something coming out of the boy. It was shimmery, like a ghost, and yet when it removed itself from the human it was possessing and looked the boy in the eyes, the boy's life and coloring visibly faded out of him as he collapsed dead next to his girlfriend.

Chloe's eyes widened.

She grabbed hold of her boyfriend's hand and pulled him around the corner of the alley and against the wall before the creature could notice them, pressing a hand to her boyfriend's mouth before he could utter a word.

His eyes were wide in shock and horror, but he didn't utter a sound.

They stayed pressed back against the wall for what seemed like hours, before Chloe finally grew the courage to sneak a peak around the corner again.

The thing was gone, and all that was left behind was its victims.

She breathed out a sigh of shaky relief. "We need to get out of here, _now_. That thing's still around."

He grabbed her hand and began leading her out of the alley way, both of their movements rapid and urgent. "What _was_ that?"

"Mad, I need you to call the police, tell them about those kids." Chloe let go of his hand once they were out in the open, with others. She pulled out her cellular and punched in a couple of digits, waiting anxiously for the person on the other end to pick up.

"_This __**better**__ be important Chloe."_ Lois sounded feral.

Then again, she _had_ been spending the night at her boyfriend's.

"A gaki." Chloe ran her hands over her hair shakily as Mad spoke to the 911 operator. "There's a _gaki_ in Metropolis."

There was a moment's silence, and then rapid movement, and the sound of a male complaining. "_Shut up_!" Lois hissed to him before there was more shuffling and the sound of a door closing. "Are you sure about this?"

"The boy looked at his face and died. The life drained out of him in seconds."

"Oh _fuck_." The eighteen year old could be heard quickly trying to put back on her clothes, the sound of her boyfriend knocking on the door and asking her what was going on audible in the background. "What happened? Are you okay? Has it seen you? How's the Mad Ox?"

"We're both fine, it didn't notice us. I got us hidden before it turned in our direction." Chloe turned so that she could keep Mad in her line of view, not wanting him to wander off and get hurt. "God, Lois. It went after a couple in the same alley we were in, only further down. It could have been Mad and me."

"Don't _say_ that. You two are okay, that's all that matters." There was shuffling. "I'm coming out there right now."

"You don't have-."

"You could have _died_ tonight Chloe!" Lois snapped, ignoring whatever it was her boyfriend was saying to her, slamming a door closed. "I'm _coming. _Where exactly are you two?"

"Outside Neptune's."

"Okay, I'm in my truck. I'll be there in twenty." Lois announced. "Keep in a crowded area and keep your eyes on your feet. Don't look at anything in the face."

"Lois." The sixteen year old whispered as Mad finished talking to the 911 operator. "How do we hunt something we can't look at?"

There was a pause. "I don't know."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam groaned as he reached blindly for the annoying ringing in the middle of the night. He'd been having the _nicest_ dream and the fact that some _idiot_ didn't have the decency to wait till morning to call him was annoying the hell outta him. Another thing that annoyed the twenty year old was the fact that Dean could be heard snoring loudly from his bed, obviously not even noticing the loud ring and enjoying his _own_ little dream.

"_What_?" Sam snapped as his hand finally came into contact with the phone and he brought it to his ear, answering it.

There was a pause.

"Uhm, Sam?" A nervous, unsure voice spoke softly on the other end. "I'm sorry for calling you at this time of night, I know it's rude and you're probably really tired and-."

"_Chloe_?" The sleep evaporated and he rapidly sat up in bed, reaching over and turning on the light. "No-its okay. Don't worry, I really wasn't sleeping."

"Liar." She laughed softly. "I'm sorry, really, if it wasn't important I wouldn't be calling you at this time of the night."

He ran a hand over his unruly hair. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

Ever since meeting up with the girl two years ago, Sam and Chloe had managed to keep in touch. It wasn't something they did constantly, but no more than two months would pass without communication between them, and they'd share stories of hunts and such during those phone calls or emails. Dean liked to snigger and cough "_jailbait_", but Sam had found an amazing friend in the much younger girl, and he didn't pay his annoying jerk of a brother any attention.

She took in a deep breath. "Sam, there's a Gaki hunting here."

He went still. "A Gaki. Are you _certain_?"

"I watched it drain the life out of the guy but just showing him its true face."

"You were that close to it?" He snapped, his horror turning into anger. "_Dammit_ Chloe! You could have been hurt! You could have been _killed! How_ could you have been so _careless_?"

"I didn't know what it what at the time!" She snapped right back, before taking in another breath, obviously trying to calm down. "Lois and I-we don't know-Sam? _How_ do you hunt something you can't look at?"

His eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ hunting this thing!"

"Of _course_ we are!" She growled. "And if you're not going to help us then _fine_!"

"Don't you hang up!" He snarled, sensing her intention.

There was silence, but no ringtone.

She was pissed, but hadn't hung up on him.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out, tried to calm down.

It wouldn't do any good to get her pissed off more than she already was.

"Chloe, this is bigger than anything you two would have ever hunted before."

"We _know_ that Sam." She stressed. "That's why I'm calling you."

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Dean and I are a couple a hours away from Metropolis. We just finished a hunt in Smallville and are spending the night at an inn here. We'll be there soon."

"I'm not asking you to-."

"_Chloe_." Sam sighed, closing his eyes. "When I gave you my contact information, what did I tell you?"

There was a moment's silence, and when she spoke it was soft. "That if I needed you, you'd be there."

"I meant it." He announced softly.

"I know." Her voice was a mere whisper. "_Thank you_."

He smiled, understanding how hard it was for her to put away her pride enough to admit in her own way, that she needed help. "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Okay." And then she hung up.

Sighing, looking at his mobile phone, Sam finally turned to Dean's snoring figure and threw his pillow at the twenty-four year old. "Get up. We have somewhere we need to be."

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, throwing the pillow to the ground and turning in bed. "Whatever it is, it can wait till morning. We just fricken dealt with the freakiest shit we've dealt with in years." He grumbled, pulling his blanket over his head. "Meteor mutants. _Jesus_."

"It's Chloe and Lois."

There was a pause and then Dean removed the blanket from over his head, eyes blearing sleepily and red at his younger brother. "The G.I. Janes okay?"

"There's a Gaki hunting in Metropolis." Sam was already up, headed towards the bathroom. "Chloe got close enough to see it kill."

"And those little idiots are going to hunt it." Dean groaned, getting out of bed and rubbing at his tired eyes. "They're going to get us killed one of these days."

Sam hadn't heard, he'd closed the bathroom door and the shower was already running.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Reunion At A Hunt

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133: Gaki.

A/N: My own (slightly altered) version of a Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're playing ghost hunters again?" Chris raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting in The General's chair, feet up on the coffee table.

Lois kicked his feet off. "Look, if you don't want to believe what we do is true, then that's fine. You didn't have to come here in the first place. You can just go to your stupid little condo and leave us alone."

"Oh come _on_ babe, don't get _mad_." Chris turned to look at her. "But really, what do you expect? We were just getting to the good part and you up and _leave me_! And then when I _finally_ hunt you down you tell me that a Garry is hunting in Metropolis and you and Chlo have to go and hunt it down?"

"One, it's _Gaki._" Lois replied, hands upon her hips. "And _two_, if we were making this up, why would the Mad Ox be playing along? Do you see him playing make-believe?"

Chris sent a look in the direction of Chloe, who was sitting on Mad's lap.

The twenty two year old had chin-length, straight black hair he usually kept up in a ponytail or loose, and a piecing in his eyebrow. His pale blue eyes were lined, and mostly hid by the hair constantly falling into his face. It was hard to think he'd play around silly little games...even if it _was_ for Chloe.

Chris frowned. "Okay, I can't understand _why_ Mad would go along with this game, but..."

"S'not a game." Mad interrupted, arms around Chloe's waist, his lips teasing the exposed skin of her throat. "I've known for two years now, and believe me, it's true. Unbelievably messed up, but true."

"You can't seriously believe this." Chris announced, standing. "I mean, we're talking about _the supernatural_."

"Ghost, ghouls, gargoyles..." Mad nodded, voice muffled as he nibbled his way down his girlfriend's neck.

"To be fair," Chloe interrupted. "We haven't faced a gargoyle yet."

"We're still not sure they even exist. Like, you know, gnomes." Lois nodded.

Chris looked at the three of them as if they were insane before sitting down. "You're all coocoo for coco puffs. Sorry. I just gotta say it. Lo, baby, you're hot, but you're not all there."

She threw a pillow from the sofa at him.

He caught it. "I mean that in the best way possible."

The brunette glared at him before going to look out of the window.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, pushing Mad back a little as she turned to look in her cousin's direction. "Are they here yet?"

A muscle jumped in Mad's cheek and he looked away, the spiderweb tattoo on his neck visible on his pale skin.

"No." Lois shook her head, not bothering to look away from the window. "I bet you Dean's driving and he's going deliberately slow _just_ to drive me crazy."

Chris narrowed. "And _who_ exactly are these two douchebags coming here anyway?"

"Those two _douchebags_ have saved _both_ Chloe's and my life," Lois glared as she turned on Chris, eyes narrowed. "So whether you believe that the supernatural is real or not you're going to give them some respect for that!"

The redhead's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend. "Are you _hot_ for them or something?"

"Why?" She sneered at him. "Scared you can't compete?"

Chloe tried to get up to get between them, but Mad's grip around her waist tightened, keeping her on his lap. "Let go."

"Leave them, she's with him so she can handle him." He replied.

The sound of a car coming close caused them to all freeze.

Lois gave her boyfriend one last look before turning to gaze out of the window. "The _asshole_ IS driving!"

Chloe smiled brightly and tried to get off of Mad's lap again, and once more he tightened his hold on her. The blonde paused. "_Mad_."

He clenched his jaw and let go of her.

Lois had already hurried to the front door and flung it open. "It's about _time_! What are you, Winchester? A _grandmother_? If you'd been any slower you would have driving _backwards_!"

Dean jogged up the steps leading to the doorstep, looking quite handsome with his morning stubble. "Look here Rambina, if you thought I was going to race my _baby_ over here and risk hurting her because of _you_..."

She slapped him up the side of his head.

"Fuck!" He cursed, flinching away. "What was _that_ for?"

Lois finally smiled. "It's nice to see you again, asshole."

Dean raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I can understand how you'd wanna see me again."

Lois rolled her eyes before smiling at someone behind him. "Sam!" She rushed out to hug him.

Chloe hurried to Dean and hugged him. "Thanks for coming over."

"Shortstuff." Dean chuckled, returning the hug. "You haven't grown an inch."

"Neither have _you_." She snarked.

He snorted and let go, before finally noticing the two males standing in the living room glaring at him. "Who are _they_?"

"Oh, they're Mad and-."

"I can _see_ that they aren't very happy..." Dean cut in.

Chloe laughed, and was about to try and explain the misunderstanding, but then Sam walked in the doorway, and she forgot all about Dean.

The young blonde grinned brightly at Sam. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam smiled back, lingering in the doorway as Lois slipped passed him back into the house.

Chloe rushed to Sam and flung her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt.

He hesitated a second before his arms went around her tightly. "You keep growing."

"It happens." She smiled before pulling away, and somehow she was holding Sam's hands. "You've gotten taller."

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Dean's jealous."

"Am _not_." Dean scoffed. "You _mountain_."

Chloe grinned brightly up at Sam.

He smiled down at her, his thumbs caressing the leather of her gloves. The texture of the fingerless gloves must have caught his attention because he frowned and looked down at their joined hands. "You still have to wear those."

She nodded. "You know I do."

The tall male made a face as his thumbs caressed the leather.

He didn't need to say aloud how much her curse bothered him, it was obvious on his face.

The blonde smiled up tenderly at him before hearing a sound _very_ close to a snarl behind them.

Eyes widened, she yanked her hands out of Sam's, knowing that her actions had shocked her friend, but she also knew Mad, and knew how he felt when it came to Sam Winchester. The blonde gave Sam an apologetic smile and backed away, ignoring Dean's worried frown, as she went to stand by Mad's side.

She flinched slightly when his arm went around her waist and pulled her to him tightly, and she knew he was glaring at the newcomers without having to look at him. "First off, I'd like you to meet our boyfriends."

Mad's grip softened and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head apologetically.

She smiled softly.

"This bastard is Chris Worthington III." Lois announced, motioning with her thumb towards the redhead. "And that's Mad Ox."

"Chris Worthington III... What are you, some sort of frat boy or something?" Dean asked Chris with a raised eyebrow before turning to Lois. "Hadn't thought you liked the trust fund boy types. You're real shallow, Rambina."

Lois slapped him up the back of his head. "I'll have you know Chris has his own _business_, so _no_, he's _not_ a trust fund baby."

"I said trust fund _boy_." Dean announced. "_You_ called him a _baby_."

"Mad..._Ox_?" Sam raised an eyebrow, seeming to have missed the exchange between his brother and Lois.

"He's name's Maddox." Chloe could _taste_ the tension in the house and didn't like it. "You know Lo, she has nicknames for everyone, and well, it stuck." She then smiled up at Mad, rubbing a hand up and down his black T-Shirt advertising a punk group he liked to listen to.

Mad smirked down at her. "Ox kinda suits me anyway."

Sam cleared his throat. "You _do_ know that an ox is a castrated _bull_, right?"

Mad turned to glare at Sam, mouth opening.

Chloe, anticipating what was going to come out of that mouth, grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her height, stepping up on her toes and using her other hand to cup the back of his neck as she kissed him. The tension drained out of Mad as he took control of the kiss, mouth moving hard and urgent over her lips as he manipulated her around so that she was standing in front of him. The blonde whimpered in pleasure, as she arched into him, bringing her other hand to Mad's hair as well. Her fingers combed their way through his hair and clenched tightly. He hissed into her mouth before chuckling, the hands he'd had at the small of her waist trailing down harshly, mapping their way down her curves until he's reached her hips and he pulled her tight against him.

Hungry for more, Chloe nearly growled when Lois grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her away from Mad.

"If _I_ couldn't get any because of this creature, neither can _you_." Lois grumbled, continuing to drag her cousin away from her boyfriend. "Okay, now that we've established Mad Ox is in _no way_ castrated, we have business to deal with."

Chloe licked her lips, tasting his taste.

Mad grinned devilishly and sat back down, satisfied.

Chris glared at everyone as he sat down on the armrest, obviously still not believing about the occult and supernatural but not trusting to leave Lois with the newcomers.

Dean kept looking at Chloe with wide-eyed surprise.

And Sam...Sam looked very off.

Chloe took in a deep breath and freed herself from Lois grip before straightening her clothes and hair. "Well, it happened last night. Mad and I were out in the alley behind Neptune's-which is one of the many clubs in the downtown district-and-."

"What were you two doing in the alleyway?" Sam interrupted.

Dean snickered. "What do you _think_?"

"Exactly." Mad was continuing to smirk as he leaned back and rested his legs up on the coffee table.

"Exactly _how old_ are you?" Sam turned to Mad, eyes narrowing.

"Twenty two." Mad ran a hand through his hair. "Not that it's any of your business."

"And yet you had no problem going with a _sixteen_ year old to some unsanitary alleyway in the back of some seedy joint and _defiling_ her?" The twenty year old glared.

"Sam!" Chloe gasped in horror.

Chris snorted. "_Defiling_? **Dude**. What century are you _from_?"

Lois rolled her eyes at him. "The century where guys don't find smacking a girl's ass romantic." The redhead turned to her. "I'm romantic!"

"Is it me or are we _completely_ off topic?" Dean wanted to know, expression uncomfortable.

"I bought you a gift three days ago!" Chris ignored Dean, glaring at his girlfriend.

"When it's a skanky nurse outfit, it's a gift for _you_." Lois disagreed.

Dean was beginning to look a little sick.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she went to where Mad was sitting and lowered herself down onto his lap in resignation. "They've started again."

Mad pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest, his hands connecting around her waist proprietarily.

Chloe shivered slightly as she felt him rub his nose along her neck, and she didn't understand why she looked up at Sam at that very moment...or why her stomach fluttered so viciously when her eyes connected with his. She knew she'd always had a little crush on the younger Winchester, but that was because they shared a bond, a past, and he _was_ the only person she could touch with her bare hands and not See their worst memories. She couldn't take her gloves off with Mad, otherwise she'd see his childhood, and how terrified he'd lived under the rule of his tyrannical, abusive father. She wished she could touch Mad, that she knew the feel of his hand, but she didn't. She couldn't.

And she should have never told him that there was someone out there that she _could_ touch. Her curse hadn't bothered Mad, her gloves hadn't annoyed him...but what had _killed_ him was when she'd admitted that there was someone in the world she _could_ touch.

And that person was right there watching them now.

"Look." She broke into the argument Lois and Chris were having over every single gift he'd ever given her. "This isn't important right now. What _is_ important is that there's a Gaki on the loose and we need to figure out how to stop it."

"Okay, look, I still think you are all _insane_." Chris wanted to clarify. "But for argument's sake. What _is_ a Gaki?"

"It's the ghost of a greedy or jealous person who couldn't find peace in the afterworld." Sam answered, face going blank and professional as he crossed his hands over his chest. "They wander the earth, experiencing an unsatisfiable craving for something they couldn't get enough of in life, like love, food, sex, money, etc."

"Not only that, but they'll find someone, a human host, and use them to fulfill those desires, and when its done...so is the host." Dean made a face. "Some legends say that looking into the bastard's _true_ face will kill a human instantaneously."

There was silence.

Mad hand trailed down Chloe's hip to play with the hem of her skirt. "This sounds like a serious motherfucker."

"It is." Chloe agreed, frowning. "We don't know how to kill it, and even if we _did_, how do we kill it if we can't look at it?"

"Am I the only one who thinks this is complete _bull_?" Chris wanted to know.

There was silence.

Mad's hand trailed down Chloe's thigh. "You find a way to kill it, and I'll get you something to make it easier."

She smiled and turned sideways, curling up in his lap. "Thanks baby." The blonde pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Mad smirked up at Sam before nodding. "Sure."

"_Okay_." Dean cleared his throat. "I don't think the civilians should be a part of this. It's dangerous enough with _you_ two involved."

"It's _their _hunt." Mad replied. "I think _they_ can call the shots."

"And I think this is fucking insane, but I'm not _about_ to leave my girlfriend with you freaks." Chris replied. "So count me in on this little adventure of yours."

Dean sighed and shared an uneasy look with Sam.

"_Good_." Chloe detangled herself from her boyfriend and stood. "Now that that's settled, this is what we'll do. Chris, you and Mad are going to go to the local occult store and talk to Magda about Gaki, ask her if she has any reference material on it."

Mad nodded. "I'll bring her that protection seal you found and promised to send her."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Chloe grinned. "Thanks babe."

He nodded. "I got your back."

"I know." She smiled down at him.

Sam cleared his throat.

Chloe looked away, blushing. "Uhm, Lois and Dean, you two go and see if you can find out if anything similar has been happening around here that the cops are keeping hushed."

"I'll use my contact at the police station." Lois nodded.

Chris narrowed. "The dude you dated before me?"

She gave him a look. "Get over it. I left him for you."

"He's still in love with you!" Chris argued.

"I _left him_ for _you_." Lois repeated. "You won that battle, stop being so insecure! It's unbecoming in a man!"

He just glared at her.

Dean cleared his throat. "This is becoming somewhat awkward."

"What are you going to do, Sugar?" Mad wanted to know.

"I'm going to take Sam to the crime scene...see if we can find any trail or anything it might have left behind." Chloe replied.

"Good idea." Sam nodded. "We might be able to see if its lair is close by."

"If you don't know how to kill it I don't think going to its _lair_ is a smart idea." Mad countered.

"We wouldn't _go_ to the lair." Sam responded tersely. "I'm not about to risk Chloe's safety or my own."

"I don't know." Mad raised an eyebrow. "From how I've heard it, both times she met you Chloe had to nurse some injury."

"_Mad_." Chloe glared at him. "That's enough."

He looked away, jaw clenched. "Whatever."

She sighed, looking at him, before turning to Sam. "Let's go."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Reunion At A Hunt

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133: Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What could you have been _thinking_?" Sam asked the _second_ they slid into the Impala and he used the keys he'd had to practically wrestle away from Dean moments ago to start the ignition.

Chloe fastened her seat belt and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What part of my life aren't you agreeing to?"

"Mostly _everything_." He admitted, pulling out into the street. "But this _Mad Ox_ character? Chloe! He's older than _me_! And he's obviously got some very serious issues!"

She glared at him, feeling that motherly protectiveness she always did whenever anyone spoke ill of her boyfriend. "You don't know _one thing_ about Mad, so you don't have any right to judge him just on his appearance."

"Oh, I might not be loving the eye liner, but that's not the reason I don't like him." Sam sneered, following the road out of the neighborhood. "Chloe, have you seen his eyes? There's something not right with him. Anyone can see that."

"Take a left." Chloe ordered curtly, giving him directions. "And for your information, there's something not right with _a lot_ of us. Dean's a slut, Chris is an asshole, Lois is sadistic, I'm _cursed_, and _you've_ got demon blood in you. So give him some slack."

"You've got demon blood in you too." Sam replied strangely. "You've got _my_ blood flowing through your veins."

"So I'm doubly fucked." She motioned stiffly for him to take the next road. "What's your point?"

He sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Chloe, I didn't say that because-_fuck_." Sam cleared his throat and tried again. "Chloe, I'm worried about you, okay? When that boy said that it was the part of me in you that was keeping you alive from the shade poisoning...I don't know...you've got more of me in you now...this is hard to say."

Anger melting out of her, Chloe turned to look at him in confusion. "Take the next right."

Sam took in a deep breath, following her orders. "I feel...like you're...a part of me...or I'm a part of you." He cleared his throat and looked away. "This isn't coming out _at all _like it sounds in my head."

A small smile began to tilt her lips as she watched him fidget.

He was just so _cute_.

Well, actually, 'cute' didn't _begin_ to do Sam any justice. He was handsome, the handsomest man she'd ever seen, and he was sweet, and caring, and protective, and she knew that he was being a pain right now with Mad because he wanted to keep her safe.

She smiled tenderly at him.

He didn't notice, busy looking out at the road.

"Chloe, he doesn't respect you." Sam's jaw was clenched. "He was treating you like a piece of meat in front of all of us, _flaunting_ that you let him get away with public groping." He paused, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "And public, unclean, unprotected, _unsanitary_ sex." Those eyes narrowed as he finally shot her a look. "Have you no sense of your own value? You deserve more than that!"

She blinked, shocked.

"Was he your first?"

"_Sam_!" She cried out in horror, bringing her hand to her heating face.

He looked somewhat embarrassed as well but very much annoyed and determined. "_Was he your first_?"

"_Yes_! Okay? Are you happy now?" She pressed her hands hard into her face in embarrassment. "I'm _legal_ Sam. The age of consent in Kansas is _sixteen_. I'm _sixteen_. We're not doing anything wrong! Everyone I know lost their virginity at this age, okay? We're doing nothing _wrong_."

"So just because some girls at school can't wait you couldn't either?"

"What are you? My _father_?" Chloe cried, tearing her hands from her face. "Sam! No one is a virgin anymore in this time or age!"

"You should respect yourself a bit more!" He snapped. "You might be legal but you're still young! Just because you're _legal_ doesn't mean you _should_ be sleeping around with any psycho that crosses your path!"

"He's not a psycho! Don't you ever call him that again!" Chloe hissed loudly. "And I'm not a little girl anymore Sam! I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I'm a woman now." She narrowed her eyes viciously. "It's not _my fault_ that you were the only person who hadn't figured that out!"

He shook his head, jaw clenched tightly.

Chloe hated the sickened feeling in her stomach.

She didn't have anything to apologize for. She wasn't going out with Sam, he wasn't her father, he wasn't anything but a friend she'd had a crush on for a couple of years. She didn't owe him any explanation. _He_ should be the one apologizing for thinking he could drive into her life and tell her that every single decision she'd ever made was wrong. And how could he preach to her about her relationship with Mad? She knew Sam could _not_ be a virgin, because, well, if no woman had picked him up during all his time on the road it only meant he was gay, and she _really_ didn't want to contemplate that option because it was _depressing_.

Leaning her head against the side window, Chloe only spoke to give Sam directions.

Sam remained dead silent on his side of the car.

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes, hoping Lois and Dean were having a better time.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't _believe_ I gave Sammy the keys to my baby and had to endure the _ride from hell_ in your piece of junk." Dean grumbled as he closed the door and stretched his legs.

"You badmouth my truck _one more time_, Winchester, and you're walking home." Lois walked around the front of her truck and walked passed Dean, heading towards the police station.

Dean sighed and followed her. "So how come you haven't had trust fund baby buy you something not about to fall apart?"

"For some reason you think I'm a woman kept." She stopped and turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Contrary to your beliefs, I don't accept gifts like that. And anyway, a car he'd buy me would be _way_ to fancy." She took in a deep her, breath chest raising and falling with the action, and she didn't notice Dean's gaze falling the movement. "I'm eighteen, Dean. I'm enrolling in a few courses in Met U and living in the place dad rented for me and Chloe so we could stay off of the base. I hustle at pool and such for extra cash that I need for books on the occult and other things I'll need when I _hunt_ on my free time. Do I _sound_ like I need a Ferrari?"

"You could always sell it for more money." Dean pointed out, though he was less mocking and more understanding.

She smiled. "I might just do that. Though Chris wouldn't ever forgive me."

"Big loss there." Dean snorted, hands going to his pockets. "The asshole _already_ has a receding hairline."

Lois burst out laughing, eyes twinkling. "Don't _ever_ mention that to him! He has a complex about it!"

Dean was silent, eyeing him. "You don't seem in love with him."

Her smile melted. "What's love gotta do with anything?" And with that she turned and hurried up the steps towards the police station.

Watching her for a moment, Dean sighed before starting after the brunette.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I don't like those douchebags." Chris announced as he drove his Escalade downtown towards the direction of this occult store. "And I don't like that they got split up with _our_ women."

"I'm not exactly singing their praises either." Mad announced, inspecting his black nails. "But Sugar's proud as hell, and if she admits to needing help then we're just gonna have to put up with the fucks."

Chris made a face. "You know, I never got why you call her Sugar. I mean, no offense or anything, but you don't look the type to use that as a pet name."

Mad smirked. "I call her that because she's the only thing sweet I like."

The redhead sighed. "If only her cousin could be a bit sweeter, things would be perfect."

Mad raised an eyebrow as they parked. "Lois? Sweet?" He snorted. "That would be terrifying. Have you actually stopped to imagine that?"

Chris took the keys from the ignition and paused for a moment, before wincing. "I think I get what you're saying."

Mad nodded, undoing his seat belt.

"So what do you know exactly about these two bastards?" Chris wanted to know, undoing his as well. "Apart from the fact they believe they're ghost hunters as well?"

"They _are_ ghost hunters." The dark haired male snorted. "Chloe and Lois are secretive about them, saying that they're overbearing but very good at what they do. And they respect them."

Chris sneered. "Oh, yeah, and it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that the two of them look like guys in commercials for gym memberships."

Mad made up his nose. "And their superior attitude is a turn off. How does that _bastard_ get off being all self-righteous and preaching to me?"

"We've got to deal with them, dude." Chris replied. "Girls look for alpha dogs. We gotta show them who's doing the howling in this pack."

Mad raised a pierced eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Chris smirked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Reunion At A Hunt

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133: Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Aren't you a little young to be going to clubs?"

"Don't start." Chloe grumbled, leading Sam to the dark alley she and Mad had been in only last night. "Okay. It happened here."

Sam waited.

Chloe, already annoyed, glared at him. "_What_?"

The tall brunet stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Walk me through what happened from the moment you entered. There has to be a reason why the Gaki chose them and not you. There might be something you overlooked."

She cleared her throat. "It was obviously because they were deeper into the alley."

"You don't _know_ that, you're _supposing_."

The blonde looked down at her shoes. "You don't want to do this."

He sneered. "Try me."

"Ok. _Fine_." Eyes narrowed, fighting the rapid beating of her heart, Chloe stormed to Sam and pushed him back.

Surprised and unprepared, he jerked his hands out of his pockets and tried for balance before falling back against the wall, his palms flat against the surface behind him. His eyes were wide and on her, his breathing accelerated and his pupils dilated. She felt a surprising rush of power and _satisfaction_ that with that one simple action she'd managed to get this much of a reaction out of Sam. She'd never...

The blonde cleared her throat and came closer to him, bodies just nearly touching. "I pushed him up against this wall, like this."

Sam gulped.

"We kissed and then he pushed me back to that wall over there." Chloe whispered, unable to look away from those blue/green eyes.

A jolt of electricity raced through her body when suddenly Sam surged forth and pushed her up against the wall, gaze never leaving hers as he kept her pinned against the wall by her shoulders. Her body seemed on _fire_ from where he was touching her, and Chloe leaned her head against the wall and tilted it back so that she could better see in his face. The sounds of the traffic, of the people crossing by...it all blurred into nothingness until all she could hear was his breathing and hers.

"And...then...what?" Sam whispered down to her.

She didn't hear the words, only able to concentrate on the movement of his lips.

Her heart was banging loudly in her chest.

It was nearly _painful_.

"_Chloe_?" He asked, voice lowering.

The tiny blonde shivered, finding her hands clasped in the front of his shirt and not even remembering when she'd done that.

"_Chloe_..." Sam's grip on her shoulders tightened as he bent down towards her.

He was so tall...she so short...

The blonde pressed up on her tiptoes.

One of Sam's hands trailed up her neck to her jaw, his thumb caressing the skin of her cheek.

Everything was so surreal.

"_Sam_..." She whispered.

The sound of his name on her lips seemed to snap something in Sam. His eyes darkened and his hands went to her hips before he bent and reached further down, his large, calloused hands gripping her ass. In seconds he'd pulled her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"_Sam_." Chloe whimpered, arms going around Sam's neck she pulled him down towards her. Lips meeting in an explosion of heat and need, her blood surged at the contact, the scar on her palm, hidden by her fingerless gloves, tingled.

He snarled hungrily into her mouth, pressing his hips hard against her.

She trembled at the feel of him throbbing against her.

The kiss grew hungrier, needier, on both parts as they pulled the other closer, despising any bit of air between them, separating them.

With Chloe's legs around his waist, and her body pinned between his and the wall keeping her up, Sam's hands were free. One tore the clip out of her hair, freeing her blonde locks, and the other disappeared under her skirt, cupping her ass, kneading the flesh hard enough to leave bruises and yet not hard enough to truly hurt.

Purring, she bucked instinctively, fingers digging into his skull before sliding further upwards and clenching his hair tightly.

Sam's fingers played with the thin strap of her panty, before clasping around it and giving a vicious tug.

The sound of cloth ripping echoed throughout the dark alleyway.

"_Mine_." Sam growled, nibbling his way up her jaw. "_Take the gloves off_."

She clenched her hands tighter in his hair.

"_Take them __**off**__." _His hand went up to grab her hair, pulling her head back as his mouth attacked the curve of her neck. "_Touch me_. _I wanna feel your skin_."

With a cry of need, the blonde yanked the gloves off desperately and threw them as far away from them as possible.

She didn't need them with Sam.

She'd _never_ needed them with Sam.

Leaning back against the wall, Chloe cupped his face with her hands, staring into his eyes with need and longing and...

...he looked back at her with the same intensity before easing away slightly so he could wrap an arm around her, securing her to him.

His other hand fumbled with his zipper.

God-she needed him...needed him unlike she'd ever needed anything before.

They gazed at each other, their breaths were pants of need, their eyes darkened, their skin flushed with desire.

Sam slowly changed the arm around her, pressing her harder against the wall with his hips.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Sam reached for her hand with his free one, and pressed it back against the wall as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Oh _god_..." Chloe's voice was breathy, deeper as she tightened her hold on his hand.

Sam's mouth covered her, hungrily consuming her mewls of pleasure.

Suddenly the tingling from their matching scars exploded, fire in their veins...

Something was flung out of their bodies violently, causing both to gasp for breath, eyes flying open.

Chloe's gaze, finally focusing, found two shimmery entities before she closed her eyes tightly and pulled Sam's forehead to hers before he could look behind him. "_Don't look_."

Sam closed his eyes tightly, their foreheads pressed together, the two humans seeming to share each other's breaths.

Shrieks filled the alley as the creatures flung themselves at the humans...and yet seemed to _bounce_ off of some invisible barrier protecting them. And the humans knew this, without looking, because they could _feel_ the creatures being pushed back.

Neither opened their eyes despite the horrifying sounds.

Sam tightened his hold on Chloe's hand.

Finally, with shrieks of fury, the Gaki disappeared.

Even then, for a couple of minutes, they kept their eyes closed.

Just in case.

"God, look at those two."

Their eyes flew open when they heard the sniggering as someone passed them.

Sam quickly lowered Chloe to the ground and made sure her skirt was covering her, while closing his zipper with his other hand.

"She's hotter than you." The old pervert told his young companion as they walked passed Sam and Chloe, walking out into the sunlight. "I think I overpaid."

"Fuck you." The prostitute cursed, stomping away.

The people had come from deeper in the alleyway.

So why had the Gaki gone after Chloe and Sam instead of the others?

"I-I-." Chloe's face was red, her eyes wide, her lips swollen from the kisses. "I-we-oh my god." She tried to do something with her hair. "I can't-I-why did they _possess us?_ We didn't come here to do anything! It-why-it doesn't make any sense!" She leaned back against the wall, covering her face with her hands. "If they hadn't been thrown out of us...we were just about...I could _feel_ you starting to...oh _god!_"

"That's the second time that's happened, Chloe." Sam's voice was deeper than usual. "That's the _second_ time just us _touching_ has been able to exorcise something from one of us." He came closer. "And we created some sort of _barrier_ together."

Chloe looked at him from between her fingers. "What are you saying?"

Sam took in a deep breath and took another step towards her, opening his mouth.

Chloe's phone began to ring.

She wanted to ignore it, wanted to-but couldn't.

Clearing her throat, she reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out her cellular. "It's Lois."

Sam looked away.

Sighing, the blonde answered the call, switching on speakerphone. "Hey Lo, Sam and I can both hear you. Have you and Dean uncovered anything with your lead in the police station?"

"Have we _ever_." Lois announced, the magnified sound of the background betraying the fact that she was using speakerphone as well. "Paul told us that there have been _five_ similar killings within the last month all within the same area, but they'd been trying to keep a lid on it as to not start an uproar and unease."

"You'd think they'd _want_ people to be worried about getting ghosted while they're screwing." Dean snorted. "Stupid cops."

"Shut up." Lois hissed. "Chloe, before you ask, _yes_, we researched the dead couples, and _yes_ we've already did some investigating. _Many_ of the couples died when there were other couples in the alleyway as well."

"It's choosing its victims." Dean concluded.

"_They_ are." Sam interrupted.

There was a pause.

"There's more than one Gaki?" Lois asked, horrified. "How do you know? Did you see them kill someone else?"

"I think they're a hunting pair." Chloe ran a shaky hand over her hair. "And I-I don't really want to talk about this."

"_Chloe_." Lois' voice was dark.

"We were possessed by them. I don't even know how or when they did it." Sam spoke, ignoring the ugly look Chloe sent him. "And there was another couple deeper in the alleyway, so they're not picking by location. There's something else that's factoring on why they're going after certain couples."

"Jesus Sammy!" Dean cursed. "What the fuck happened? Are you alright? How did you get it out of you?"

Chloe looked up when Sam reached for her hand and raised it palm up, using his other hand to trace the soft, silver scar there.

Sam seemed transfixed on the scar. "Remember Knox?

There was silence.

"The scars?" Lois asked.

"This keeps making less and less sense!" Dean complained.

"Look, let's all head home." Chloe pulled her hand from Sam's, face flushed. "I-I need to talk to Mad."

Sam looked away.

"Oh boy." Lois murmured before hanging up.

Chloe took in a deep breath before trudging back out of the alleyway.

After a moment of watching her go, Sam followed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Can I have a word?"

Sam looked up from where he'd been talking to Dean to see Mad standing behind him, quiet, face serious. The brunet was wary of going anywhere with the guy, not because of fear for himself since Chloe had obviously just finished telling him about what had happened in the alleyway-but because if the dude picked a fight he couldn't promise that he wouldn't hurt Chloe's boyfriend...if only a little bit. There was just something Sam couldn't understand, something inside of him _hated_ this guy. Chloe was right, Sam didn't know Mad and he should give him a chance, but there was something inside the hunter that just wanted to rip the guy into pieces and then set him on fire.

"Sure." Giving Dean a look to tell him to stay put, that he could handle this, Sam stood and followed Mad outside.

They noticed Lois and Chris arguing heatedly off to the side, so they walked away from the couple, until they couldn't see or hear them.

Taking in a deep breath, Mad turned to Sam. "Okay, I want to say first of all that I detest your guts."

Sam nodded, having figured out that his sentiments were more or less reciprocated in the other male.

"And second of all," Mad sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm worried."

Sam blinked, frowning slightly, not having expected this. "Worried about what exactly?"

"_Chloe_." Mad replied, as if this should be obvious. "She's shaken up, something's not right."

"We _were_ possessed. That's enough to leave you shaken for a while." Sam reminded him, frowning a little darker as worry began to creep into him nonetheless. "The gaki were flung out of us. She should be okay now."

"Yes, well, she's not." The older male replied curtly. "Look, I've known that girl since she was twelve-I've loved her for about the same amount of time, despite the age difference. I know her better than anyone else, and I know when something's wrong." His kohl-lined eyes narrowed. "And something _is_ wrong."

"What happened?" Sam took a worried step towards the other male.

"Nothing obvious. She never lets anyone know when something's wrong with her." Mad gave a snarl of frustration. "Chloe's constantly getting herself into trouble by butting into other people's troubles and trying to solve them for them, but she won't let anyone else know if she needs anything. She's damned proud like that, so the fact that she called _you_, well," he took in a deep breath. "I detest you, but if she felt that she needed you, I'm going to put up with you."

Sam nodded, able to understand the sentiment.

"I don't promise anything for Chris though." The pale male leaned against the wall. "He already came up with a _very_ retarded plan on how to prove himself in Lois' eyes. He's insecure of your brother."

Sam blinked, a little surprised at that. "He's...of _Dean_?"

Mad snickered. "Don't tell me you haven't felt the chemistry between him and Lois."

Sam made a face. "They fight like cats and dogs! Chloe and I have to make sure they don't _kill_ each other when they're together!"

"Jesus, you're blind." Mad scoffed, shaking his head. "Look, we're off topic. Something's bothering Chloe, it might just be aftershocks of the possession-I don't know. But I'm worried. I-I'm not good with the field work. I can modify any of her weapons, or make any to help her, but that's about as helpful as I can be to her. You're the Indiana Jones of the situation, think back, other than the...possession...did anything happen?"

Sam wondered how honest he should be. "We were fighting."

Mad blinked, obviously surprised by this answer. "About _what_?"

"You." Sam replied, deciding that since the older male had been brutally honest with him, he should return that in favor. "I think you're wrong for her, maybe even a little psychotic. Chloe thinks I should mind my own business and basically threatened me if I ever called you that again."

There was no reaction to that for a couple of seconds, and then Mad snorted in laughter, grinning. "That sounds like my girl."

Sam frowned, unable to understand the odd relationship these two had.

"You're not the first person to tell her that I'm basically wrong for her in every aspect, hell, even _Lois_ gave me the evil eye for a couple of months when Chloe and I finally got together." Mad smirked, leaning his head back against the wall. "I probably _am_ all wrong for her, but for some reason she still cares for me, and who the _hell_ am I to turn down a good thing just because I haven't done anything to deserve it?" He paused, lost in thought for a second. "She's seen the darkness in me, and it doesn't seem to bother her. Maybe it even attracts her to me. Like calls to like I guess."

"Are you calling her dark?"

"Completely." Mad snorted, raising an eyebrow. "This is the girl who's been hunting on her own since she was _thirteen_, she's killed more things than I can count. She's seen the ugliest secrets hidden in people's hearts. She saw her parents being tortured and then torn apart _alive_. How can she _not_ be dark after that?"

Sam was silent at that.

"Hell, all of us here, minus Chris, are dark." Mad continued, sighing, folding his arms over his chest. "She flinched away from me, you know. Today. She didn't have her gloves, so she flinched away." He looked away. "I love her, she loves me, and I have most of her...but I can't even hold her _hand_." He looked up at Sam. "You wouldn't think it would be something important, that it's something no one would care about. But I do. _You_ can touch her, _she_ can touch you with her gloves...but the moment she touches me she has to live through my father beating the _shit_ out of me." He laughed in disgust. "It _hurts_ her to touch me. Its fuckin' _sick_."

Sam really didn't know what to say about this.

This talk with Mad was opening his eyes to a lot of things, and he didn't know how he felt about that.

"And on top of everything, Magda from the occult store, said that Gaki pick their victims by their emotions." Mad looked away, a muscle ticking in his cheek. "Whatever the Gaki was obsessed with in life, or something like that...it finds humans who have that and they use them to live that emotion once more. Considering the location and the couples, I'm thinking this is a couple who must have been killed together, and they're picking couples who have that something they once had, or craved, as humans together." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "It's a matter of emotion, Sam." His gaze rose to meet Sam's. "An emotion Chloe an I didn't have...but _you_ and her did."

Sam's eyes widened.

"I don't know if its love or lust or trust or empathy or _what_, but I don't like it." Mad took in another breath. "Hell, maybe they had a bond, and the bond between you and Chloe because of your blood is what called to them, _I don't know_, but it means that together you're dangerous. Together you'll attract the creatures, and Chloe's not a a hundred per cent right now."

"You're asking me to stay away from her." The tall brunet surmised.

"Not out of jealousy, I'm not that immature." Mad replied. "But yes, I am. What happens if you get possessed again? This time they know about the scars. They won't save you again. The male Gaki will use you to kill her, and then they'll kill you."

Sam could see the reasoning in this.

"I'm not asking you to stay away from her here, but I'm saying that when you and your brother go hunting, that he go with Chloe and you go with Lois."

Sam couldn't imagine hunting with the taller, brunette cousin, but he refused to be the reason Chloe got hurt. "I understand. And you're right."

"Thank you." Relief was visible on the older boy's face for a couple of seconds before his neutral expression returned.

That was when they heard the scream coming from the house.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe you!" Lois hissed, clenching her hands into fists. "My cousin nearly died today and _this_ is what you're thinking of? How _dare_ you?"

"Your cousin was _hot_ for Mount Winchester and used this little game she has you brainwashed into believing to get it on with him without having to bare any of the blame for her actions!" Chris snapped back. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of playing this little game, Lois! Return to the _real world_! There are no such things as monsters!"

"Don't you _ever _talk about Chloe that way again." Lois warned, nearly _snarling_.

"Or you'll _what_?" He hissed, reaching out and grabbing her arm tightly, bringing her towards him. "You'll _what_?"

"I'll make it so that what little manhood you _have_...you _lose_." She narrowed her eyes.

The brunette never saw the hit coming.

With one hand he'd held tightly onto her wrist and with the other he'd backhanded her with all his might.

Lois stood still in shock, unable to believe it, and more then a little disoriented from the blow.

If this had been any hunt she'd have murdered the son of a bitch, but this-this was her _boyfriend_.

She-she-she didn't notice the front door fling open, nor the furious male storming towards them.

She _did_ notice when Chris was decked so hard he let go of her and fell to the ground though, clutching his face with a cry of agony as Dean stood over him, kicking him viciously in the stomach.

"You fucking _bastard_!" Dean snarled, kicking the redhead once more. "You don't fucking raise a hand to a woman!"

"You do him like your _slut_ of a cousin did his brother?" Chris hissed at Lois, still clutching his bleeding face. "This why he defending you?"

Lois just couldn't believe it.

She'd known Chris was a dick and yet...

...her hand raised her to burning cheek.

"That girl nearly _died_ today, you _asshole_!" Dean stomped down hard on the man's chest, pressing down. "Get the hell outta here before I _kill_ you."

"You're going to regret this." Chris promised as he staggered to his feet and hurried to his car.

"I already _do_." Dean snarled at him. "I shoulda killed you!"

Chris sneered and got into his car, before speeding away.

Dean then turned his fury on Lois. "Why the _fuck_ did you just stand there and take that? You could have taken that bastard down with one blow! Why the _hell_ didn't you?"

Lois continued to look ahead of her, hand to her cheek. "He..._hit_...me."

Dean growled before taking in a deep breath. "Let me see."

"He _hit_ me." Lois repeated as Dean gently pulled her hand from her cheek, inspecting the ugly bruise already starting to form.

"Bastard didn't hold back either." The older Winchester examined the bruise, holding her chin softly and tilting it towards the light so he could get a better view. "This is going to swell."

"He's never..."

"And he never will again." Dean interrupted. "Because you're going to kick his ass the next time you see him. Unless _I_ see him first. Then he's just gonna fucking _disappear_."

Lois turned towards Dean, eyeing him oddly. "I don't need you to take care of me, you know. I'll deal with this myself."

"I didn't said you _needed_ me to deal with the douche, I said I was gonna do it if I saw him." Dean explained. "Because _no one_ has the right to hit a woman." He paused. "Unless she's evil."

Despite everything, Lois smiled, and then cried out when the action hurt her throbbing cheek.

Anger and fury darkened his eyes, before Dean took in a deep breath. "C'mon, we're going to have to put some ice on that. Maybe even a steak like in the movies."

Lois let him lead her back to the house without fussing, a small smile on her face despite the pain.

But the small smile disappeared the second they opened the door, and heard the scream coming from the room Chloe had gone to lay down in.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Shooting up in bed, Chloe screamed as she clawed at her clothes, trying to get the blood and guts off of it. Her body was red with blood as it covered her and the sheets, her hands scratched and had bits of hair stuck in the blood.

"_No no no no no!"_

The door flung open, and Dean and Lois entered the room, freezing at what they saw.

"_Baby Cuz_?" Lois whispered.

Chloe looked up at the brunette, panting, eyes wide and wild.

Sam and Mad rushed in seconds later, stopping as well in shock.

"_Chloe_?" Sam whispered, horrified, going towards the bed. "What _happened_?"

The blonde looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, before she flung herself at him and cried.

Sam didn't hesitate, didn't seem to care that he was messing his clothes with blood as he pulled her close and rested his chin on the crown of her hair.

"What _happened_?" Dean asked. "Where did all the blood come from?"

Chloe just cried harder.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This is a _strong_ mind-link." The tall redhead whispered as she leaned over a bathed and clean Chloe, looking deep into her eyes. "You gazed upon the Gaki, didn't you, child?"

Lois and the three other adults standing around the bed stiffened.

The blonde on the bed flinched and then nodded, head lowering. "Just a second though. I didn't focus on anything."

_Cuz!_ Lois heart skipped a beat. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Magda sighed. "I'm afraid its enough for a Gaki's power to unify with it host to take hold, if only a little bit." The redhead wiped at the beads of sweat at the girl's hairline. "And you know your ability makes you susceptible to _connecting_ with those around you. With their darker attributes."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, nodding.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked from where he stood by the door, worry mixed with frustration on his face.

"She means that if Chloe isn't careful, the gloves mightn't be enough." Mad replied, unable to look at the bed or the girl lying on it. "She's already able to sense the darkness in things...in people. If the curse gets any stronger..."

Chloe tightened her glove-covered hands into fists.

Magda sighed. "You need your rest." She turned to Mad. "Why don't you stay with her? She shouldn't be alone right now."

He nodded, kicking off his shoes and slipping into the bed with his girlfriend.

A conflicted emotion crossed Sam's features as he watched Chloe snuggle into Mad's arms, eyes closing, obviously so trusting and caring.

The younger Winchester left the room.

Dean sighed and followed after him.

Lois turned to Magda and noticed her look, nodding.

The two women left the room, closing the door behind them. They were silent as they made their way through the house until they reached the back yard, and only when they'd made sure that they were far enough from the house that their conversation couldn't be heard, did they begin speaking.

"It's starting." Magda's face was serious in the moonlight.

"It _can't_ be." Lois hissed, ignoring the throbbing in the cheek Dean had tended to and bandaged while Mad had gone to get Magda earlier. "We still have time. You said that we had _at least_ until her eighteenth birthday."

"The demon blood in her must have strengthened it, accelerated the process." The redhead replied, pulling a red curl out of her face and behind her ear. "But that's more than a mind-link, Lois, you have to realize that. _No_ mind-link is strong enough to leave _evidence_ once the link is broken. But she had _blood_ on her. She had scratches. She had hair stuck in the blood. Hair that wasn't _hers_. Blood that wasn't hers. Scratches that shouldn't be on her body! _Lois_." The older woman stepped forwards and grabbed the brunette's wrist. "It's _starting_."

Lois brought her hand to her face, body shivering, taking in rapid, deep breaths as she tried to keep from breaking down. "_We were supposed to have more time_."

Magda's face shifted slightly with sadness as well as she took in a deep breath. "She knows what's happening."

A whimper escaped Lois' lips despite having sworn to herself to be strong.

God, no _wonder_ Chloe had looked so _numb_.

When Magda let go of her hand, Lois brought it to join the other covering her face, her body shivering, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lois...she's being strong...we should be as well."

"She's _shutting down_, she's not being _strong_!" Lois whimpered, pressing her hands harder to her face despite the pain in her swollen cheek. "She's _accepting_ it! I _refuse_ to! I _won't_! I _never_ will!"

"They need to know."

"_No_!" Lois snapped, tearing her hands from her face, sadness converting to fury. "They will _never_ know! If they did they'd-!"

Magda winced and looked away.

All the fury melted away into numbness as Lois collapsed to her knees on the ground. "Oh _god_..."

Magda wiped at her eyes before clearing her throat and bending down. "Lois, you need to hold it together."

"I know." The brunette nodded, silent tears beginning to make their way down her pale cheeks. "I _know_..." her voice broke. "But it's _hard_."

Magda took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"It's not _fair_, Mags." Lois whispered, not attempting to wipe at her own tears. "She never had a chance."

"I know." The redhead nodded.

"I mean, I know that that is why she's so mature now...I mean, she saw what happened to her parents, and then...and then..." Lois finally wiped at her tears, feeling anger again. God, her emotions were a roller-coaster right now. "I can understand her wanting to experience everything life can give her before..."

"I know its the only reason you accepted her being with Mad when she was so young." Magda admitted.

"Who was I to say she was too young?" Lois gave a tortured smile to the redhead. "_God_, Mags. There _has_ to be something we can do...if only to delay it some more! There's got to be a cure-an alternative. If we had more time..."

"We've been searching since she was thirteen, Lois."

"_Don't_." The brunette hissed. "Don't you give up on her!"

"I'm _not_." Magda assured her. "You and Chloe are like the daughters I never had. But _Lois_. If we haven't found something by now there mightn't _be_ anything to find."

"Or it's being hidden and we haven't looked for it hard enough." Lois countered fiercely.

"_Lois_. You've put your heart and _soul_ into this." The older woman sighed. "There is _no way_ that you could have looked any harder. You've sacrificed your own life, college, real meaningful relationships...instead getting with the bastards you knew could be useful if you need their help in some way. You've raised that little girl, and she _adores_ you, she knows how much you love her. She _knows_ you can't do anything."

Tears gathered in Lois' face once more, her features scrunched up in misery as the tears began to fall again.

Biting her trembling bottom lip, Magda pulled the younger woman in her arms, and held tight as Lois clutched at her and broke down.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sammy _calm down_." Dean snapped at his brother as they stood outside the front of the house, going through the weapons in the hidden floor of the Impala's trunk.

"I _can't_!" Sam snapped back, throwing down a sheathed dagger with ferocity. "I _can't_. It's like something inside of me is going _insane_! It's clawing and snarling and _pissed off_!"

Dean stepped back and looked at his brother, worry on his face. "Sammy, I know that...Shortie...Chloe...I know she means a lot to you..." "She's got a mind-link with that Gaki. She's seeing when it kills, and she's covered in the victim's blood. Dean. I didn't protect her from not getting possessed, and I didn't protect her from seeing it either. _She_ protected _me_!" He snarled, slamming the trunk closed.

Dean wanted to tell his brother to go easy on his baby, but he realized the taller male would have _probably_ decked him if he did. Instead he took in a deep breath and tried once more. "This isn't your fault, Sam."

"She called me here to _help _her, Dean." Sam looked around him nearly frantic. "I got her hurt worse! Mad was right! Whenever I'm around she ends up getting hurt!"

"That's not _true_." Dean hated these chick flick moments, they made him so uneasy and uncomfortable, but he knew Sam was a big _girl_ and needed this. "Chloe _trusts_ you. You should trust yourself a bit better too! God! Get a hold of yourself! She needs you to be strong right now!"

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because Sam closed his eyes and took in a deep breath in an obvious attempt to cool down.

"Look, what we need to do is kill the motherfuckers and everything's fine. The mind-link is gone." Dean announced, feeling more in element now that his brother was calming. "When they're gone, she'll be fine."

Sam opened his eyes and nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Dean grinned. "I'm awesome like that."

Sam grinned and shook his head. "Thanks...Dean."

"Don't worry." Dean leaned against his baby. "Thanks to growing up with you, I'm used to handling emotional girls."

"_Jerk_." Sam laughed.

"_Bitch_." Dean grinned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sensing something, Chloe's eyes flew open.

The room was darkened, Mad was sleeping on his back, and she'd been asleep, resting on his chest.

But something was off.

Something was wrong.

"You look _terrible_."

Gasping, Chloe jerked away from Mad and turned towards the voice, seeing a young man, a little older than her, sitting on a chair in the darkest corner. "_You_."

"Ah, you recognized me." He smirked, leaning forwards in the chair.

"Last time we saw each other your _puppy_ had used me as a chew toy." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "It's not something someone forgets easily."

"I _did_ tell you that was an accident." The male scoffed. "I didn't realize you'd still be holding a _grudge_."

"What do you want?" Chloe asked, noticing Mad wasn't waking up despite the noise and figuring he was either in some sort of trance or she was having a dream. "Other than to comment on my looks, of course."

"Why, Chloe, you _wound_." He gasped in mock hurt, bringing his hand to his chest. "Couldn't I just be here worried about your health?"

"No."

He grinned. "Well, you're right. I'm not."

"Are we in a dream?" She wanted to know, sliding out of bed.

He nodded. "We won't be interrupted this way."

"What don't you want interrupted?" Her eyes narrowed.

He sighed. "You're so _distrustful_."

"_What. Do. You. Want_?"

"To help, of course." He replied. "You don't know how to kill the Gaki, and I do."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You know how to kill it."

"Of _course_ I do." He scoffed. "I know _a lot_ of things I'm sure you'd like to know. Like, the fact that there _is_ a cure."

She knew she'd blanched, eyes widening, lips parting. "There _is_?"

"Everything has a cure." He replied, rising from his chair with panther-like grace. "Even _that_."

The blonde fought with the hope rising in her chest, she beat it down. "Everything has a _price_ too."

He grinned brightly. "I knew I liked you!"

"No deal." She turned her back on him and went back to lay down, pulling the sheets over her body, despite her heart screaming for her to pay whatever price he wished for.

"Kill joy." He pouted. "Do you _want_ that to happen to you?"

"Of _course_ not." The blonde hissed. "_Who_ would?"

"It's not even your fault." He tutted. "It's your _father_ who should have been cursed. Not _you_. You were innocent. You were only a child. You didn't deserve this to happen to you."

She flinched away as the thoughts she'd had in the darkest of times were flung back at her.

"Doesn't it disturb you? That you don't have much longer? That you already feel it happening?"

"What _disturbs_ me is the fact that you keep wanting to _help_ me." She snapped. "Go _away_."

He snorted and took some steps back. "When your skin's melting off your body, you'll call for me."

Her eyes widened in horror.

Would that happen?

"Of _course_ it will." He declared, obviously reading the horrified question on her face. "And when it does you'll call for me, and you'll accept the deal I offer you."

She closed her eyes tightly and looked away, wanting to believe that she could be strong enough.

"You aren't. You _won't be_."

She closed her eyes tighter, body shaking.

"Enough for now, I have other places to be, other people to visit." He announced. "But here's a little _free_ advice."

There was silence.

Despite her explicit orders to stay closed, her eyes opened to see him leaning with his face close to hers.

She screamed in shock, scrambling back against the headboard.

He laughed in amusement. "Gaki are formed from greedy, jealous souls who crave what they had-or wanted desperately in life. One way of killing Gaki is with a pure weapon, and only someone pure of heart and spirit can use it against them." He smirked. "Which means someone _other_ than _you_."

She flinched and looked away.

"Remember...humans can't look at their faces." He sing-songed. "Sweet dreams..."

And with that he disappeared.

Chloe gasped as she shot up in bed, waking up.

Mad groaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her.

She looked down at him, heart racing.

Glimpses of the creatures, of what they were seeing and doing, flashed before her eyes, as they had ever since she'd gotten home.

Oh _god_.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly.

She was going to be sick.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural/Smallville.**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Only a pure weapon can kill a Gaki." Magda recited what Chloe had told her in confidence, eyeing the tired yet determined men drinking coffee in the living room later that night.

"A pure weapon?" Dean made a face. "What the fuck?"

Chloe could feel Lois' gaze on her, and refused to look at her cousin.

"I'm guessing its a weapon made with parts that have been purified." Sam announced after a moment's thoughts.

"I can do that." Mad sat up straighter. "All I have to do is hop over to the church and get more holy water from Father McKinley. That should be enough to clean the parts to use in the weapon, and I could ask him to bless the thing once it's done just to add to the purification process."

Dean turned to look at Mad in reluctant admiration. "You can _make_ weapons?"

He grinned. "Who do you think modifies or makes the things for these two?"

Dean blinked. "Wow."

Chloe smiled, happy that Mad was slowly beginning to get along better with the two men. She walked towards her boyfriend and lowered herself onto his lap, leaning her cheek against his chest as his arms went around her. The blonde felt bad for lying to the men, making them believe that Magda had found out this information, but she couldn't-she couldn't tell them the truth, because she'd have to tell them about _that_. And she refused to.

"What about this pure of spirit and heart stuff?" Lois wanted to know, hands on her hips. "Where the hell are we going to find someone like _that_? Everyone I know's a bastard."

"Gees, _thanks_, Rambina." Dean snorted.

She ignored him, turning to Magda. "Can you think of anyone?"

The redhead shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Well, it'll take me a day probably to get the weapon done after I get all the parts." Mad announced. "Should give you all time to come up with something...or...someone."

"Do we even want to ask someone pure to do this?" Chloe asked softly. "We'd be asking them to _kill_. We'd be _taking away_ their purity."

There was silence.

Mad sighed, giving her a squeeze. "I'm going to go over the church to talk to Father McKinley. He might have some answers for us." He eased Chloe off of his lap and stood.

"It's kinda late." Dean pointed out.

"Father McKinley's used to us knocking on his door at all hours." Lois smiled sadly.

"I'll come with you." Sam surprised everyone by saying as he stood.

Mad raised an eyebrow. "Whatever dude. Let's just get going."

Sam nodded and followed him out.

Chloe watched them leave, surprised, wondering when they'd made this truce. She was happy to see it, of course, but it was intriguing. She'd had to practically _sit_ on Mad to keep him from going after Sam before, and yet now they were leaving together...to work..._together_. It was mind blowing.

"You." Magda pointed to the older Winchester. "You're driving me back to my shop. I need to pick up some things."

Dean raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"Just _do it_, Winchester." Lois ordered.

"You're not my _mother_." Dean argued, though he was already standing and reaching for his keys. "I'm going because a _beautiful_ woman wants to be alone with me, _not_ because you're a bossy _hag_."

Lois' eyes narrowed and she kicked at his shin as he passed.

He managed to side-step the kick, and gave her a smirk as he continued on his way out the front door.

"Smug bastard." Lois murmured as Magda hurried out after him.

The door closed and they were alone in the house.

Chloe winced, having wanted to delay the conversation she _knew_ they were about to have.

"You didn't tell Magda and me everything." Lois rounded on her, determined like a dog with a bone. "What did that thing tell you that you didn't tell us?"

Chloe sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "It's not important."

"If it's not important you would have told us." Lois countered, going towards her. "Spit it out, blondie."

Chloe closed her eyes. "He said...he said he knew a cure."

There was silence.

The blonde opened her eyes, feeling so sad at the hopeful expression on her cousin's face. "_Lois_..."

"A cure." Lois brought her hand to her face battered, eyes suspiciously moist. "He said there's a _cure_?"

"Lois. There's a _price_."

"What price?" The brunette wanted to know, going to bend down in front of her, hand on her knee.

"I didn't want to know." The blonde leaned forwards, looking into her cousin's face. "You _know_ that nothing he could have asked for would have been _right_. I can't make a _deal_ with him."

"How could you not even _ask_ what the deal was?" Lois hissed, tightening her hold on her cousin's knee. "You have a _cure!_ Chloe! A _cure_!"

"It could cost me my soul! Or _your_ soul!"

"Take it!" Lois snapped, nearly desperate. "If that's what it takes for you to be cured then _take_ it!"

Chloe reached forwards rapidly and grabbed the front of Lois' shirt, pulling her forwards so that their faces were nearly touching. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! Do you hear me?" The tears she'd been trying to keep back welled up in her eyes and trailed down her pale cheeks as she began to break down, shaking. "Don't _ever_ say that again! _Never!_"

"_Chloe_..." Lois was crying as well, body shaking just as badly.

"_Promise _me, Lois." Chloe whispered, voice broken, refusing to break eye contact. "_Promise_ me."

"_I don't want to_." The brunette sobbed, ducking her gaze, hands on her cousin's arms. _"Don't make me_."

"_Promise me_!" She screamed, shaking Lois. "_Promise_ me that when the times comes, that if you are offered a deal, _promise_ me you'll never take it. _Promise_ me you will _never_ give your soul away in a deal!"

Lois just trembled silently, holding on tightly to Chloe's arms.

"_PROMISE ME!_"

"_I hate you_." Lois cried, leaning closer into her cousin's body. "_I __**hate**__ you!_"

Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "_Please_."

Lois' fingers dug deep into those pale arms.

"_Please_!"

"I..." Lois sobbed "I..._I promise_."

The cousins held each other tightly, crying, afraid to let go.

Neither noticed the presence in the room, watching.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Rambina's father must be a real asshole." Dean remarked as he leaned against a shelf, watching the older, pretty redhead pick through some things. "He has no idea what's going on with the girls he's supposed to be protecting. They're living on their own, in danger all the time."

"The General cares for the girls in his own rough he-man way, but his job is his life and one _true_ love." Magda replied, picking up something and placing it into her bag. "It's why he sent Lucy to boarding school, and let Chloe move in with Lois-why he got Lois the apartment in the place. Up until that point the parents of Lucy's friends had basically raised her, and Lois had been all alone. When Chloe went to live with them, Lois took on raising her. Despite the fact that she was just a kid herself, Lois took on all responsibilities for that child, became a mother in every aspect of the word other than giving birth to her, and has sacrificed _everything_ for her. She still does."

Dean frowned, not liking to hear that. He'd always thought Rambina and Shortie were little girls pretending to be big and independent, but from what he was hearing, they'd had no _choice_ but to be independent. Both had had their childhoods taken from them, in different ways, and they'd done what they could to make the best of the situation. He had to admit that despite everything they'd done well for themselves, building a life for themselves, and even though he'd never admit it to their faces, they were hella good hunters.

"They don't deserve this." Magda's voice wobbled.

Dean narrowed his eyes, wondering why he felt that she was referring to something else.

The redhead took in a deep breath. "What would you be willing to do for your brother?"

Dean blinked, not having expected the change in topic. "Anything. He's my little brother."

"Lois is the same way when it comes to Chloe." Magda's eyes looked haunted. "That worries me."

"What are you saying?" Dean took a couple of steps towards her. "Is there something you're not telling us? Something about Lois and Chloe?"

Magda smiled sadly at him. "Are there things about you and Sam that you haven't told the girls?"

Dean froze, unable to deny that.

The redhead nodded, continuing to pick up the things she needed.

Dean watched her, unease rolling in his stomach.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I see." Father McKinley nodded, sitting in his study, a cup of tea in his hand. "You know that you are always welcomed to the holy water, and when you've finished the weapon I will gladly consecrate it."

"Thank you, Father." Mad looked completely out of place in the room filled with religious memorabilia and pictures. With his piercing, his tattoos, his black clothes, black nails, kohl-lined eyes he looked like someone you'd see attending a _Black Mass_ instead of a normal one. But the young man didn't seem at all uncomfortable as he took a sip of the tea the priest had given him.

Sam felt a little bewildered.

The more he learnt about Chloe's boyfriend, the less he could understand about him.

"You need to come to Confession." The priest scolded Mad softly. "It's been a while since you've done so. Bring the girls. It's good for the soul."

"Of course, Father." Mad nodded.

Sam was a little confused.

Chloe wasn't Catholic.

And yet she went to Confession?

"And you and your brother should come as well." Father McKinley turned to Sam.

Sam blinked and shifted in his seat.

The thought about confessing everything was very nerve-wracking. It didn't sound like something he'd like _at all_.

Father McKinley seemed to feel his unease because he just nodded and didn't press the matter. "About this pure of heart and soul situation...maybe one of the younger clergymen could accompany you on the hunt?"

"Have they ever done anything similar?" Sam finally spoke, eyes narrowed. "The Gaki are very dangerous. This could very well be a suicide mission."

"We go with Christ before us. If we fall, we fall with heaven's gates opening before us." Father McKinley replied serenely.

Sam couldn't understand that certainty.

He thought it was stupid.

But he kept his peace.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The cousins sat together on the sofa, leaning their heads against each other's, holding hands. The tears had finally ended, and all that was left was silence as they gazed in front of them, trying to make peace with what the future would bring. Despite having promised not to forfeit her soul for Chloe's cure, Lois hadn't promised not to give up trying to find the cure on her own. She knew now that there _was_ one, and that was enough to keep her together, to keep her strong, and renew the little faith she'd been clinging onto for so long.

Lois' thumb rubbed against Chloe's glove.

There _was_ a cure.

And she _was_ gonna find it.

"The night before my parents were killed..."

Lois tensed, eyes widening.

Chloe never talked about this!

"They were scared." The blonde whispered. "I've always wondered if they knew what was going to happen to them."

Lois tightened her hold on her cousin's hand.

"I think I understand what they felt." Chloe whispered.

"Don't _say_ that." Lois whispered, moving so that her arm was around her cousin's shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Chloe leaned into her cousin. "I just wish we could make those Gaki the prey instead, I keep getting glimpses of what the gaki are seeing, its disturbing how they enjoy the intimidation, enjoy showing me what they can do."

Lois's eyes narrowed.

"It's like looking through two, two-way mirror or something."

"Can they see glimpses of what _you_ can see?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Close your eyes Chloe!" Lois ordered.

The blonde did as told, rapidly, tightly.

"Hold on, hold on a sec." The brunette was on her feet and racing to her bedroom. In seconds she'd returned with the mask she used to sleep at night, and she fitted it around the blonde's face, covering her eyes. "Okay."

Chloe didn't relax. "Lois...what if they already know what we're planning? What if they've seen glimpses of us because of _me_?"

"Then they'll know about the weapon." Lois whispered, horror filling her. "They'll go after the others. Mad and Sam...and Dean and Magda."

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered. "Lois! We have to warn them!"

The brunette was already on it, dialing a number frantically on her cellular.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Lois_!" Chloe reached out blinding with her gloved hands. "One's outside the church and the other's outside Magda's store."

"_Shit_!" Lois snapped, as the call cut off. She turned towards her cousin, feeling anger and hatred enter her heart as she gazed upon the blindfolded young girl. What _else_ was this curse going to take away from the blonde? The brunette was somewhat relieved though that Chloe couldn't see, because that way she wouldn't notice the myriad emotions on Lois' face. The older girl took in a deep breath. "Sam and Mad's phones are off. And Dean's is just ringing."

"We're not going to be able to warn them on time." Chloe whispered, bringing a gloved hand to the mask over her eyes, pressing hard, as if afraid any little bit of light that got through would damn them further.

"_Dammit_." Lois cursed, looking around her, trying to tell herself that she needed to be calm, that she couldn't waste the time cursing everything that'd been responsible for what was happening...to everyone. "We have to go there." She hurried to her room and picked up something on the spur, before going to Chloe and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Magda's shop isn't that far from here."

"Leave me, I'm just going to slow you down." Chloe struggled.

"No, you can _see_ glimpses of what they're seeing. You're coming with me." Lois led her out of the door and kicked it closed behind her, helping Chloe down the steps towards the truck. While what she'd said was true, she also refused to leave her cousin alone and unable to even _see_ in that house. Those things probably already knew where the house was, and if they didn't manage to get the others, who wasn't to say that they wouldn't go after her, knowing that she was alone and vulnerable?

Once in her seat, Chloe reached blindly for her seat belt and somehow got it buckled in by the time Lois got in and started the engine, speeding away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He'd been uneasy ever since the talk inside the shop. Dean hadn't realized until that moment just how much he and Lois had in common. Both of them had given up their childhoods to take care of their younger sibling/cousin, and he doubted Lois resented Chloe for it, just like Dean couldn't resent Sammy either. It was the fault of the men around them who were too much into their own work to remember they had responsibilities, men who were only too happy to throw one responsibility onto the shoulders of another. It angered him slightly, because while he loved his father, and he knew Lois probably loved her father, neither of them should have had any children.

If Dean hadn't been so distracted by his troubling thoughts, watching Magda as she locked up the shock, he would have felt something creeping up on him long before he did, but he _had_ been distracted. If the stalker hadn't stepped on something that'd crunched underfoot, Dean probably wouldn't have noticed at all, and by that time, as he turned around, it was already too late to do anything.

There, standing with a loaded shotgun aimed at Dean's chest, was a bandaged, sneering Chris.

Oh _fuck_.

There was no way Dean could reach for his gun before the dude fired at him. "Miss me already?" He asked, trying to stall, maybe even get the dude to drop his guard enough for Dean to either grab the shotgun away from him, or kick it out of his grip.

Magda gasped by his side.

"I _told_ you you'd regret this, Winchester." Chris growled, his body shaking from rage, his breath smelling of alcohol. Obviously he'd gone drinking and then, once passed sober reasoning, had gone home and gotten daddy's gun. "If _you_ hadn't been here none of this would have happened! It's _your_ fault that Lois hates me! Yours!"

"So you _hitting_ her had nothing to do with it?" Dean sneered, never having known when to keep his mouth shut.

"That was _your_ fault." Chris pumped the shotgun, finger tightening on the trigger. "I'm going to _enjoy_ blowing your head to bits."

"_Dean_!" Magda whispered in horror, before turning around and facing the door.

Chris snickered.

But Dean noticed the shimmering body stalking silently towards Chris, and he quickly closed his eyes, turning around as well. This was _so_ not the time for the Gaki to change its hunting ground! And why was it here? Had it gotten bored of the alleyways in the club district or...or was it here because _they_ were there?

"You _cowards_." Chris crowed with laughter. "You like to pretend you're some big hotshot ghost hunter-but show you a gun and you cry like a _baby_!"

A low, inhuman sound echoed behind Chris.

"What the-?"

And the rest was screams.

Dean cursed softly as Magda whimpered in terror in front of him.

After the creature was finished with Chris, they'd be next on the dinner menu unless he could figure out a way of getting them away...or killing this thing, and both seemed impossible with the resources he had right now.

What could he do?

He couldn't even open his eyes for Christ's sake!

The gaki gave an inhuman purr as it came towards them.

Magda's breathing became completely erratic, her fear almost _palpable_.

Suddenly the sound of tires screeching to a halt echoed throughout the quiet street, as well as the sound of a door being flung open.

He couldn't think of any idiot who'd see a creature devouring a human being and _stop_ the car and _get out_.

"Hey buddy!"

Dean froze as he recognized that voice, wondering why he hadn't thought of _that_ idiot. "Dammit Rambina! Leave!"

"Don't fricken open your eyes Winchester! I know what I'm doing!" She snapped at him, her voice coming farther away, from behind the creature. "Come on asshole, you're interested in me. Not them."

Dean wanted to open his eyes, wanted to tell her that it was too dangerous. He didn't want her to try and face this thing, not when just _looking_ at it was enough to kill.

But he trusted the annoying brunette, and if she said she knew what she was doing he'd believe her-even if his every impulse screamed for him to go and help her.

"Chloe?" Lois could be heard asking.

"Not yet." Chloe sounded odd and further away than Lois. "Not yet."

"What's going on?" Magda whispered to Dean, turning around as well and yet not opening her eyes either.

"I don't fucking know." Dean hissed, feeling so impotent, unable to do _anything_ to help as he heard the creature moving away from him and heading towards Lois.

He fought himself to stay still and keep his eyes closed.

"_Chloe_?" Lois' voice wavered a little.

Dean clenched his fists tightly.

"Not _yet_." The blonde answered. "A little more. A _little_ more."

A snarl could be heard.

"_Now!_"

And suddenly there was inhuman screaming coming from the creature, along with hissing.

Chloe's scream echoed along with its.

Dean turned, refusing to stay by and listen as that thing...

He froze, eyes wide.

Lois was standing outside of the trunk, a sleeping mask over her eyes, holding a _hand mirror_ in her hand towards the creature...as the Gaki melted into nothing. Its body seemed like acid, and as it melted the liquid covered Chris's mangled body and began to disintegrate him as well, eating away even the blood that'd started to coat the street. In a couple of minutes there would be no evidence left behind of either Chris, or the creature who'd ended his life, but Dean couldn't rejoice over the fact that there would be no cleanup in this mission.

And he couldn't rejoice because Chloe was in the truck, eyes closed tightly, spasming violently.

_No no no no no!_

Dean rushed passed the nearly completely disintegrated creature, and Lois, yanking the door open. "_Chloe_?" He hesitated a second before placing his hands on her shoulders, grunting as her body spasmed violently, making it hard to keep her still. "Chloe!" He pinned her back against the seat, fear beginning to rise in his chest as her eyelids opened and revealed that her eyes had rolled back in their sockets, only showing the whites. "Fuck!"

This wasn't good!

"_Cuz?_" Lois arrived by his side, tearing the mask off of her face. "Chloe!"

Magda opened the driver's side of the truck and climbed onto the seat. "We need to force something down on her tongue so that she doesn't choke on it...or bite it off." Squeezing Chloe's jaw open, the redhead grabbed one of her thinner books and used it to keep Chloe's tongue pressed down against the bottom of her mouth.

"She was supposed to look away when it looked into the mirror!" Lois whispered, voice shaking and desperate. "Why didn't she look away?"

Magda looked at Lois meaningfully.

Lois' eyes moistened and she looked down. "_**Stupid**__ girl!_"

Dean frowned, looking between them, but he couldn't ask them what was going on, because it was taking all his strength to just keep the girl in the seat.

Her spasms were beginning to subside.

He felt relief begin to flood into him as the girl who meant more to his brother than Sam would ever admit, slowly go still, her eyelids rolling closed, her breathing slowing to a more normal, healthy pace.

"_Chloe_?" Lois whispered.

Magda hesitated before pulling the book from the girl's mouth. "Chlo?"

"_I'm okay_." The blonde's voice was hoarse and scratchy, painful to hear. She kept her eyes closed. "It was only an echo of what it felt. I'm...fine."

Dean didn't believe that as he let go of his hold on her shoulders, still worried.

The girl looked pale like death.

And why wasn't she opening her eyes?

What had _happened_?

"You _idiot_." Lois whispered, surging forwards and hugging her cousin tightly.

Chloe tried to lift her hand to hug her cousin back, but it didn't make it far, falling back to her sides.

Dean frowned darkly.

The girl was very weak.

"We need to take her to a hospital."

"_No_." Lois surprised him by saying immediately, pulling away.

"But-!"

"_Sam and Mad_." Chloe whispered tiredly.

Lois' eyes widened. "You're right!" She turned to the others. "Get in the backseat. We need to get to the church right _now_. The other one's after Sam and Mad."

Magda climbed into the backseat.

"_What_?" Dean's fear for his brother overwhelmed everything else as he got into the back of his truck, promising to come back for his baby.

Lois got into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut, placing the sleeping mask she'd been using over Chloe's eyes. "Okay."

Dean frowned, eyes narrowing as he noticed this.

The brunette pressed down on the accelerator and sped them away.

"Why is Chloe wearing a mask?" Magda took the question right out of his mouth.

"I'm a bigger freak than I thought." Chloe whispered angrily. "I can't touch anyone because I See, and now I can't open my eyes because _they_ can See."

"_Huh_?" Dean blinked.

"She can See through the Gaki's eyes because of the mind-link. And if she opens her eyes, they can See through her." Lois sped across a red light, taking the corner viciously. "That's why I was able to use the mirror on them. When it shifted into its true face to kill me Chloe knew because she wasn't looking at it, she was looking as if she _was_ it, so she could tell me if it was coming at me. And when she saw it about to attack, she warned me and I showed its reflection to it."

"And it destroyed itself." Madga whispered, eyes wide. "But if Chloe is Seeing through its eyes..."

Dean went still. "That's what you meant when you said you were only feeling an echo."

Chloe took in a deep breath.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you look away from the Gaki's reflection? You couldn't have been sure that it wouldn't kill you! You can't just make the assumption that because you're not really looking that it won't hurt you! You nearly _died_!"

"Yeah." Chloe whispered softly. "Nearly."

That disturbed him.

As did the agonized, extremely troubled looks on Magda's and Lois' faces.

And the way Lois' grip on the steering wheel tightened so that her knuckles were transparent.

"Lois." Magda cleared her throat. "You're pure of heart and soul."

"Try desperate." Lois' voice was restrained. "I don't think the information we got was valid. I think whoever...wrote...that...wanted to get us killed."

Magda looked away.

The older Winchester opened his mouth to ask them once and for all what the _fuck_ was going on.

"_Oh no._" Chloe whispered from the front seat as she clutched at her heart. "_We're not going to make it on time._"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural/Smallville.**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe was shivering despite the warmth in the car.

She couldn't hear anything the others were saying.

Couldn't even see them.

She was trapped in the remaining Gaki's mind, watching through its eyes, as it flung Mad into his car, shoved Sam to the ground, and then grabbed Father McKinley by the throat, howling as it showed him its true face.

His screams echoed throughout her ears.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Keeping his eyes closed tightly, Sam didn't know what to do. He picked himself up slowly from the floor slowly, hearing the priest's screams. The young hunter wanted to help, he _needed_ to do something, but that voice in his head, his reasoning, was screaming that he couldn't do anything, that they hadn't even begun to work on the weapon yet...and even if they had the weapon Sam couldn't even _look_ at the thing. He tried thinking of another way out of this, tried to come up with an escape plan.

"No!" Mad yelled. "Let go of me!"

Sam's body froze.

This wasn't just some man he'd just met for a couple of seconds...this was the guy who helped protect Chloe when Sam couldn't be there.

This was the guy she was _with_.

She'd be _heartbroken_ if anything happened to him...and Sam _refused_ to let her down _once more_ today.

The snarl inside of him grew vicious as his eyes opened, and he saw the creature holding Mad up by the front of his shirt, growling into his face.

Mad kept his eyes closed tightly, turning his head away from the Gaki.

The creature stopped, as if sensing something, and looked away from Mad to stare at Sam.

Face to face.

Letting go, feeling it coursing freely through his body, Sam stalked towards the Gaki and grabbed at its throat with his hands, staring deep into those inhuman eyes. He didn't notice when the creature thrown Mad away violent, didn't even realize that he was doing something supposedly impossible, didn't focus on _anything_ other than the tingling in his eyes as he felt them beginning to bleed black. For two years now the demonic blood in him was beginning to take control of him at the most inconvenient of times, and it'd taken him a whole year to get some sort of control over it. That was another reason why he'd never come to see Chloe before. He hadn't wanted her to see him so weak, unable to control that which was in his veins.

He'd come because he had relative control over it, but there were moments of extreme stress and tension, such as this, when it just got loose and took over.

The Gaki struggled violently, face contorting violently as it tried to free itself from his grip, trying to look away from his face and yet unable to do so.

Sam tightened his hold on that throat, and brought his other hand on top of the shimmery head of the female, seeing the shadows radiating around his hands begin to seep into the ghost-like body, tainting it slowly.

The creature howled in agony.

Sam felt no mercy, remembering Chloe's wide-eyed, wild and terrified expression as she awoke from the mind-link, covered in blood and scratches.

A burst of darkness erupted from him and poured into the creature.

It fell to its knees, eyes bulging from its sockets.

The question of why he was able to grasp something intangible never crossed his mind.

The thing within him knew no boundaries, accepted on impossibilities.

Trembling violently in his hold, the Gaki looked up at him, nearly pleading.

Sam's eyes narrowed, going blacker than ever, and the power increased. "_Time to get out of her head._"

And then it exploded with a scream of agony...and was gone.

The power in Sam dissipated, releasing control, and he gasped, taking in large gulps of air as he felt the blackness bleed from his eyes. He looked around, disoriented, just barely noticing that Mad was passed out on the ground...before Sam sunk to his knees and everything went black.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe gasped, as the connection was finally broken and her mind was hers again.

Her eyes were wide, shocked at what she'd Seen through the creature's eyes.

Apparently she and Lois weren't the only ones keeping secrets.

Sam had managed to tap into his demonic blood, and had used it to kill the creature.

It made sense that he could look the Gaki in its face.

Sam wasn't human.

Not really.

He was part demon, and the demon half of him seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

The blonde was surprised, shocked, but she didn't feel bad that he hadn't confided in her. She could understand his need for privacy, and she would respect that.

She would.

And maybe, when the time came for him to discover her secret, he'd respect her as well.

'_Time to get out of her head.'_ He'd snapped before killing the Gaki and freeing her mind.

And he'd only given in and used his demonic powers when the creature was about to kill Mad.

Mad...her boyfriend...whom he knew she cared for so much.

The blonde smiled softly to herself, despite the pain and weakness she felt.

_Careful Sammy_. Her eyes closed as the fatigue of all she'd gone through that night began to set in. _I might just fall in love with you_.

She drifted to sleep, clutching at her heart.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam woke up in the darkness, and for a moment he was confused, disoriented, and wary...but then a sleepy, complaining mewl in his arms caused him to focus in the darkness, and he blinked, confused to find himself in bed, with a sleeping Chloe curled in his arms, resting her cheek against his heart and her arm wrapped around his waist. The brunet looked down at the sleeping girl in confusion, unable to understand what exactly was going on and how they'd gotten in this situation. The last thing he could remember was collapsing, exhausted, after defeating the Gaki. How had he gotten from the church parking lot to Chloe's bed?

He tried to move again.

Chloe's face frowned in her sleep and she pulled closer, rubbing against him, making a kittenish sound of disapproval.

His heart skipped a beat and something came alive in the pit of his stomach.

One of her legs was curled around his, and she raised it as she shifted in her sleep, turning more towards him.

A whimper echoed in the bedroom.

Sam gulped, throat feeling constricted as he realized the one who'd whimpered was _him_.

Heat and need began to warm him, causing everywhere her body touched his to seem on fire.

He closed his eyes tightly.

Dear _gods_.

After...whenever he'd use his powers he'd feel extra sensitive, yes, and aroused, _yes_.

But _this_?

He tightened his hands into fists to keep from groping the sleeping girl.

He was hard and _desperate_.

Chloe's breathing was soft and tranquil in sleep, obviously not realizing that she was in bed with a man who was fighting every instinct in his body as to not turn them so that she was lying under him so he could have his wicked way with her.

Sam's closed eyes tightened.

_Who_ had been the sadist to put them in the same bed?

Chloe moved her hand down his ribs.

The young man frowned, opening his eyes, feeling the material. His baser instincts suddenly took second place to another, darker feeling, as he reached for her hand and found the glove on it.

Even in her sleep she had to wear her gloves.

That dark, angry emotion that was always present when Sam thought of this injustice reared its ugly head, and he eased the glove off, resting it on the bed side table. The young man then took off her other glove and did the same, smiling down at her as she made another kittenish sound and curled in closer, her bare hands on his skin.

A sense of extreme satisfaction, unlike anything Sam could think of, lodged itself deep within his chest as he watched her.

She looked peaceful and happy in her sleep.

He liked her this way.

Smiling softly, Sam reached forwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of bed. He looked down at himself, bathed by the light of the moon streaming from the window, and wondered whose male pajama pants he was wearing and why he didn't have on a shirt. The tall man eased out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. When he was finished he headed towards the kitchen and raided the girls' fridge, finding some containers with rice, chicken and vegetables within. He took them out, remembering that the girls had told them to eat whatever they found, and then went in search of a plate.

"You're awake."

He turned, just having grabbed a plate from the dish drain, to see his relieved brother. "Hey."

"You gave me a bit of a scare, Sammy." Dean sighed, looking tired as he went to sit down. "Get me a plate too."

"Sorry." Sam sighed, grabbing another plate and bringing it to his brother. "What exactly happened?"

"That's what _I_ would like to know." Dean replied, beginning to serve himself. "Chloe had this mental connection with the Gaki, and then after she said we wouldn't make it to save you and Mad on time, she said it just blanked out. She couldn't see anything...and then she fainted. I'm surprised she stayed awake that long, she wasn't doing good at all."

"What happened to her?" Sam asked, clutching at the plate tightly.

"The other Gaki attacked me and Magda." Dean went to put the plate in the microwave, and then turned to his brother. "Chloe and Lois realized that the Gaki were watching us using Chloe's eyes...so the girls came up with this plan to use it against the Gaki. They rescued us. With a hand held _mirror_."

Sam blinked. "They showed it its own reflection." It was actually a genius idea. "And the mirror could be considered a pure weapon. It wasn't made to kill, but it still did."

Dean nodded. "Lois thinks the information Magda found was bogus, but I was wondering that myself...about the mirror actually being a pure weapon."

Sam began to serve himself food. "What I don't get is how-."

"Chloe could See through the Gaki's eyes." Dean interrupted, apparently already knowing what Sam was about to say. "She didn't look away when it looked at its reflection."

Sam nearly dropped the plate. "_What_?"

"The girl nearly died in front of us." Dean sighed, running his hand over his hair. "And despite that they refused to take her to the hospital. I thought I'd have Rambina on my side but she was the most opposed to the idea."

"What? Why?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "She could be seriously hurt!"

"She's fine." Dean shook his head. "But they're hiding something from us, bro. I don't know if Mad knows, but the three women? They definitely aren't telling us something."

Sam frowned. "She seems fine now."

The microwaved beeped obnoxiously.

Dean opened the door and pulled out his plate, putting it on the table and sitting.

Sam placed his in and set the microwave. "Why are we in the same bed, by the way?" He paused, turning his back to the machine. "I don't think Mad would be happy about that."

"You saved his life, he couldn't say anything. Anyway, both you and Chloe were put it what we dubbed the _sickbed_. That way we could keep an eye on both of you in case something went wrong during the night. Mad was okay, so he went home to sleep everything off. He'd never been confronted by something supernatural before, and the whole experience really shook him." Dean shrugged, reaching for a fork. "You know, Mad doesn't remember _how_ you saved his life...but I think I have an idea."

Sam nodded, meeting his brother's questioning gaze.

"Thought so." Dean nodded as well, looking down at his food. "Rambina and G.I. Jane aren't the only ones holding back information, huh?" He finally took a bite of the food and then paused, eyes widening. "This is _good_! I'd forgotten what home-cooked food tasted like."

Sam smiled at his brother, shaking his head. He turned towards the microwave when it announced with the annoying beep that it was done. He joined his brother by the table, and after tasting the first bite, he blinked. "This _is_ good."

"Bet you anything your girl cooked it." Dean announced with confidence.

"She's not my girl." Sam stared down at his food. "Whose PJs am I wearing?"

"Yours." Dean snickered. "The girls apparently bought some clothes and toothbrushes and stuff for whenever we popped by. They guesstimated our sizes...and while your girl got your pants size about right, the shirt was _way_ too small for you."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Dad called while you were sleeping."

The smile vanished as he looked up at his brother.

"I didn't tell him anything, don't worry." Dean assured. "But he said he had this hunt he needed our help with pronto. We should leave in the morning, after we've both rested."

Sam nodded, looking back down at his food, not very hungry anymore.

He just wanted to get back into bed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal25 Prompt Table. # 133. Gaki.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe frowned as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

Very unflattering.

Shaking her head, the blonde tried the number on the phone once more. It rung, and then the voice message picked up. She was about to cut off when she realized the message was different this time from the one she was used to hearing, and had heard when she'd called five minutes ago.

"_Hey, this is Maddox_." Mad's voice was tired. "_If this is anyone but Chloe, fuck off. If this Chloe...give me some time, okay? I need to get my head around some things_. _Love you_."

She frowned, lowering her gaze, ending the call.

The blonde took in a deep breath.

He needed time to get over his first face to face encounter with the supernatural.

She could understand.

She could give him time.

Maybe.

Dropping the cellular, feeling the ripping pain rising from her abdomen, Chloe bit down hard on her lip to mute the scream as her fingers dug into the sink. Her whole body shook with the pain, and as she met her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't recognize the agonized, reddened face looking back at her. Veins darkening and throbbing, growing thicker and more prominent against her skin, the reflection was that of a stranger. She lost control of her feet and collapsed to her knees on the tiles, still holding onto the sink. Closing her eyes tightly, blood dribbled down her chin from where her teeth had broken through the flesh of her bottom lip.

As suddenly as the pain started it stopped, leaving Chloe gasping loudly for breath, silent tears making their way down her pale face.

It was getting worse.

She didn't know how much longer she could hide these attacks from Lois.

They'd started around six months back, though never as strong they'd gotten these last two months.

Lois was starting to suspect it was starting, Chloe was sure of it. The blonde also knew that Magda probably had a good idea of it as well.

Of course, neither of them knew _how_ long ago it had started.

She hadn't-she couldn't do that to Lois.

Couldn't make her cousin watch as she slowly, painfully...

Chloe's bottom lip trembled as she brought her hand to her face.

If only she could have just died last night.

It would have been quick and less painful than what was going to happen. And at least she would have gone out on her own terms, and not on some vindictive witch's.

If she'd only died...then everyone could mourn and then get own with their lives.

And she-.

Chloe's hands fisted as suddenly she felt as if she'd been stabbed and ripped open from the inside.

It was all she could do to keep the scream trapped in her mouth.

And then it was over, and Chloe found herself lying on the cold tiles, body trembling, tears running down her face and pooling on the floor.

Except...

The blonde licked her abused lips and reached a trembling hand to her face, stifling a whimper when they came back sticky and covered in blood.

She was crying blood.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, body shaking harder.

_No_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam felt uneasy.

He knew he had to leave with Dean to help their father (because if John Winchester actually admitted he needed help it meant the situation was grave) but the thought of leaving Chloe and Lois made him pace warily. He didn't want to go. The brunet headed towards the bathroom and paused when he opened the door, the smell of cleaning products strong. He frowned. The floor was wet. Apparently someone had cleaned the bathroom very recently. Probably around ten minutes before he'd come in.

He didn't know why even this made him feel uneasy.

Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Sighing, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and took in a deep breath.

The door was pushed open and Chloe paused in the doorway, wide eyes scanning the bathroom nearly frantically as if searching for something, before relief entered those green orbs and she rested them on him once more, smile more genuine if not a little shaky. "Uh, hi."

"Are you okay?" Sam frowned, looking around him. "What were you looking for?"

She paled slightly. "This place usually only has girls in it...unless the boyfriends are around...so lingerie and tampons are usually left out in the open."

Sam blushed and looked away. "Oh."

Yep, he was being paranoid.

"So, Dean left with Lois to go pick up the Impala. They'll be back in a couple of minutes." Chloe cleared her throat, resting against the doorway. "It would have been nice if you two could stay a little longer, but if your dad needs you..."

Sam finally noticed something, eyes narrowing. "What happened to your lip?"

She flinched, bringing a hand to her injured bottom lip. "I-I bit through it."

He frowned.

What could have caused her to do that?

She tilted her head slightly. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Are _you_?"

She just looked at him, her smile wavering slightly, before she chuckled and ducked her gaze. "I'm shaken, after last night."

He could believe that. "How's Mad?"

She flinched. "He's...asked me for some time."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "He broke up with you?"

"No...I don't...at least I don't think... _No_." She frowned darker. "No. He didn't. But he's always been on the sidelines, always making the weapons, never facing the creatures we used them against. He...this is a lot for him to take in. He was nearly killed last night."

"So were we." Sam reminded, taking a couple steps towards her, eating the distance between them.

She looked up at him. "We're different."

They were.

And they were also in each other's personal space, just looking at the other.

He felt that same tug he did whenever they were together.

And if the way she was looking up at him was anything to go by, she felt it too.

"_Chloe_..." He began, determined to ask her what was wrong.

She stepped forwards and reached for his shirt. "I don't want to not know what this would have been like as just _us_." And with that she she yanked him down to her height and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips rising to meet his shocked ones.

She was his friend.

She was young.

She had a boyfriend...

...maybe.

His reasons for stalling were growing feeble, and he hadn't realized he'd wrapped his arms around her or that he was kissing her back fiercely until he'd slammed her back into the wall and her legs had curled around him. He swallowed the breath forced out of her lungs by the slam, trying to control himself, but unable to as he took the kiss deeper.

A horn honked outside.

The front door opened. "SAM! You're brother's unable to part from his car now that he's got her back!"

Sam and Chloe reluctantly broke apart enough to look at each other, as they heard Lois entering the house.

Chloe gave him a small smile and reached up to press a softer, chaste kiss to his lips before unhooking her legs from around him and sliding down the wall until her feet touched the ground. And then she pulled him down again and hugged him, fiercely.

Sam was shocked by everything that'd gone on, but especially by the feelings twirling in him, intense and desperate and _fierce_.

He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

And that's how Lois found them, pausing when she stumbled onto the scene. She looked like she didn't know whether to back away or what.

"_Take care of yourself and your brother, okay_?" Chloe whispered into his ear.

"_You too_." He whispered back before finally pulling away, finding that they were holding each other's hands.

Lois kept looking between them, expression unreadable.

Chloe ignored her cousin. "C'mon. I'll walk you to your car. I have to say goodbye to your brother."

Sam smiled at her and let her lead him away, although he hesitated a second to turn back and wave to Lois.

His smile turned into a frown when he realized that Lois was looking away from them, her face pale and contorted in misery, eyes moist, as if she was trying to keep from crying.

Sam let Chloe lead him out of the house, and when he turned to ask her what was wrong with Lois, she let go of his hand and went to the driver's side of the Impala to talk to Dean, leaning in through the open window to hug the surprised sandy-haired male.

The younger Winchester watched them a he slid into the passenger's seat.

Something was _wrong_.

That feeling of unease grew.

If it wasn't for his father he'd-.

She wouldn't tell him right away, he'd have to work on her and-.

Sam took in a deep breath, determined.

As soon as this hunt with his father was over he was going to come back and he and Chloe were going to have a serious conversation.

Of course, he didn't realize that by that time it'd already be too late.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
